Neko Pirates
by Ritszka and Hoshi
Summary: All around the world navy men have hunted hybrids down.  Tsuna a neko hybrid joins Giotto pirate crew.  This crew was made for freedom to all human and hybrids who want peace to both race. Will Tsuna and his crew find peace or will he die? 1827 and all27
1. Neko meets Cow and Wolf Hybrid

**A/N: I do not own KHR. Please read this.** Please excuse my spelling and my grammar. I'm very bad at spelling so Ya. Oh and people who do not know there are 2 people using this fanfic so we will tell you who wrote and we do have some stories that will be up soon. Hoshi is working on a stories and I (Ritszka) will be posting them up, as soon as possible. I hope you like this story of Neko Pirates, so on with the stories.

Chapter 1 Neko meets Cow and Wolf Hybrid

"Stop," yelled a man. The man was chasing three Neko hybrids. One was a light brown haired woman. Her hair reaches up to her shoulders. She wore a pink short-sleeve shirt, her pants match her pink shirt. On the right of her was her husband. He had short blond hair. He wore a black suit. His blond tail moved back and forth as he ran. On the left of the woman was a small boy. He had Spiky brown hair. He wore a white shirt that had the number 27 on it. His pants were blue and some think he might be a girl.

As the family ran though the forest and finally lost the hunters for the moment. The Mother neko notices a small cave that wolves live in. She taps her husband shoulder.

"What is it Nana," the blond neko man said. Nana pointed at the small cave. Her husband look towards the direction his wife was pointing at.

"What about the cave," he said looking at his wife.

"We can hide Tsu-kun there," Nana said with a sad smile. Tsuna just look at his parents. He had no clue what they were talking about since they were whispering to each other. The blond nodded to his lover. The blond looked around to see if the hunter was there. He was nowhere near the family, the blond led his lover and there only son to the cave. Once there, they put their only son inside the small cave.

"Tsuna, you must stay here and keep yourself hidden from the hunters," The blond said.

"But I want to stay with you and Kaa-san," said the small neko brunet.

"No, you will stay here and keep yourself do you understand, Tsunayoshi," Nana said. Tsuan was shock to see his mom yelling at him. She wouldn't yell at him even if he got into trouble. Tsuna nodded in reply.

"We will come back for you I promise, but if we do not then please keep yourself hidden and keep yourself save," Nana said kissing her son on the forehead. After the kiss, Tsuna dad gave him a hug. Then they cover the hole with a bush and left their only son there.

Hours pass since Tsuna parents left him. The sun was starting to set and the poor brunet was starting to get hungry. He was also tired and was wondering where his parents were. They told him that they would be back as soon as possible. But they're not here why is that Tsuna asked himself that.

Night crept into the sky. Bright white stars and the bright white moon shine making Tsuna less scared of the forest night. Staring at the moon Tsuna began to fall asleep.

4 years pass since Tsuna parents left him in the forest alone. He was now 16 years old. He still wore the same outfit he wore the day his parents left him. They staring to get small but he wouldn't need new close for a while since he was short and didn't grow that fast.

Since living in the forest Tsuna found a lake were he could get water and fish for food. He also found fruit and other things he needs to live. Tsuna also found a town not to far where he lives. Tsuna never bother going near the village since he would probly get cought. That would be the worst thing ever since human use hybrids as slaves or they either kill them. Tsuna made sure to stay away from the human home.

One moring Tsuna desides to go fishing for breakfast. He sat down on the grass nexts to the lake. He put his long brown tail in the water. As he wait for a fish to bite his tail. Suddenly a little boy ran out from the bush screaming on top of his lungs. He notice Tsuna and runs up to him. The small boy clings onto the small neko burnet.

"Save Lambo-san," the boy said. The boy had black afro hair. His eye was light green and under his right eye was a small pink flower, the boy wore a cow outfit and he also had horns plus a tail. Tsuna guess he was a hybrid since he did have the look and the smell of a cow.

"What's your name," Tsuna ask the small boy.

"Lambo-san," Tsuna asked the boy.

"My name is Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna," Tsuan sasid to lambo. Suddenly 3 men ran out of the bushes. The two of the men wore black suit and the other wore a white suit. ( A/N I don't feel like wirting what they look like. So basicly there like the Black spell outfits and the White spell outfits so ya. Anyways back to the story). Tsuna assume they were hunters and Lambo was being chase by them.

"Look what we have here," one of the black suited man said.

" Looks like we found the cow hybrid and now we have a cute cat hybrid," the white man said while walking towards Tsuna and Lambo. Tsuna stood up and he had Lambo in his arms. The white suited man kept walking towards them. Tsuna turned away from the man and stared to run away.

" Damn, He ran away," the white suited man said while running after Tsuna. The two other men ran after their boss. Tsuna ran as fast as he could though the forest. He was glad that he knew the forest more than they did. Suddenly Lambo jumps out of Tsuna arms. He ran the opposite direction Tsuna was running. Tsuna knew he had to catch Lambo. The direction that Lambo was running was the way to the human town. Tsuna look behind him and he saw the three suited men. They were still chasing them. A few minsutes pass and Tsuna could see the humans town in the distance.

Once there the human moved out of their way since they could get into trouble for helping stray hybrids or hybrids who comment a crime like running away or killing there master. Lambo then ran into an ally and Tsuna was still following him. Tsuna look back and they were still following them. Once Tsuna turn the corner since he saw Lambo did. He saw a black haired man who had a wolf or dog ears and a tail. His eyes were black with a hint of sliver in them. He wore a white button up shirt, his pants were black, and over his shoulders was a black jacket. In his hands hold Lambo by his shirt.

"Herbivore who are you….," the black haired hybrid said while looking behind the small burnet. Tsuna turned around to see what the black haired man was staring at. He saw the three men behind them.

"Finally we cought up to you brats," one of the black suited men said.

"We have yet another hybrid here said the other black suited man said.

The white haired man walked forward and Tsuna took a step back. Then black haired hybrid walk forward he throws Lambo at Tsuna. He caught Lambo. Tsuan was trying to calm down Lambo, since he was crying.

"So you want to fight, huh, the white suited man said while taking out his gun. The black haired hybrid just smirks and took out tonfas out of know where. He charge towards the white haired man and while they fought one of the black suited man ran towards Tsuna and punch him in the stomach. Tsuna fell to the ground. His vision became bleary. After the black hybrid beat the white suited he then ran toward the man who knock out the young neko hybrid. He punched him in the face and the man was knock out.

The other suit man ran towards the black haired hybrid. The suited man punched the black haired, but sadly he miss. The black haired hit him with his tonfa in the stomach. The man fell to his kness. The suddenly he was hit in the face. The man was knock out.

"Hm you're not worth my time," the black haired man said. He walked up to the crying Lambo and the sleeping neko. For some reason the black haired thought the neko was pretty cute. He then pick up the sleeping neko and look at the small cow hybrid.

"Follow," he said and Lambo obayed him.


	2. Neko meets the crew

A/N: I do not own KHR.

Ritszka: Hello readers. I'm going to say this the second time, I do know my spelling and grammar sucks. I do have people, who pro-read it but sometimes they're too busy with homework and other things. So please stop talking about my spelling and grammar because I do know I suck at that stuff.

Chapter 2

Normal POV:

The black haired hybrid walks onto the boat. He would look back time to time to see if the small cow hybrid was still following him. Lambo followed and he was actually quiet the whole way there. Once they aboard the ship, two men walked towards him. One of the men had Golden blond hair. His eyes were blue. He wore a black suit with a black cape. The other had bright blond (I can't really tell what Alaude hair color is, so yeah back to the story.) He also wore a black suit like the blond except for the cape.

"Hibari, who's the kid?" the blond man said. Hibari just stared at him. He then walked pass the two men.

"Kyoya, he asked to you a question." said the other man.

"Ask that little herbivore." said the raven-haired hybrid. The two blonds look at the small chiled who was close to crying. Hibari left the child with his brother Alaude and Giotto.

As the raven-haired hybrid walked pass a certain door. He could hear people yelling though the door. The small neko moved slight but didn't wake up. Hibari look at the door one last time and before he left. He swore to himself that he will punish the person that was yelling.

Once Hibari got to the infirmary, he kicks the door open. As he walked in he saw a man with black hair, he wore a white coat. He was looking though the crew heath recorded. The man looks up from his papers, to see the raven-haired brunette.

"Hibari, who's the girl." he asked.

"I don't know his name yet." Hibari said.

"I see so you don't know her name yet… wait you mean this kid is a guy." the man said. Hibari just gave the doctor a look like, Stupid Herbivore. Hibari open one of the curtains and set the small brunet down onto the bed.

"I can't belive this kid is a guy. He looks a lot like a girl to me. Since he's cute I wouldn't mind treating him. The black haired man said. Hibari look at the man. His face showed, if you touch my herbivore, then I'll bite you to the death.

The man was about to touch the cute neko, but suddenly Hibari pulled his tonfa's out and wack the doctor across the face. He flew across the room hitting the wall and making the poor doctor pass out. Hibari sat on the bed that the small brunette was sleeping on. Suddenly the door to the infirmary room opens. The two blonds walked inside the room. Giotto the spiky haired blond was holding a sleeping Lambo. He puts the small boy on another bed. He then sat down on the bed that Lambo was sleeping on as he faces Hibari.

"So what did the herbivore said?" Habari asked, looking Giotto strait in the eyes.

"Well, he said his name is Lambo and the neko is Tsu… something, I believe. Giotto said.

"He also said that they just met today." Alaude said looking at his younger brother. The small neko brunet was slowly waking up. The three men look at the small boy waking up. Tsuna slowly sat up. He yawns cutely and rubbed his light brown eyes. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he looked around.

The room was large, there were 4 beds and the walls were brown. A small hole is on one of the walls. Tsuna assume it must be a window. As he looks down from the window, he saw the poor doctor leaning against the wall. Tsuna could see blood coming from his fore head. He then notices the three men and Lambo on the bed to his right. One of the blond stood near the other blond with spiky hair and the other man was the one who saved Lambo and his life.

"The sleeping beauty is now awake." Giotto said, smiling at the small brunet.

"Herbivore, who are you?" said the raven-haired looking at the small neko.

"Sa..wa..da Tsu..na…yoshi, but…my…family calls me Tsuna for short. Tsuna said while blushing.

"Hello Tsuna, my name is Giotto and this is Alaude and Hibari. Giotto said, with a smile on his face.

"So Tsuna would you mind telling us, why you were in the human territory?" Alauda asked. Tsuna nodded in reply.

"Well, I went fishing and that's when I met Lambo. He ran up to me and said "Save Lambo-san". That's when the Hunters came and we kind of ran away. Lambo ran the opposite direction, I was running and he was running towards the human territory. That's when we met Hibari-san." Tsuan said looking down at his hands.

"I see but what about your parents." Giotto asked

"I don't know. I haven't seen them for four years now. I'm not sure if they got taken or killed." Tsuna said.

Hibari just stared at the poor neko. He understood what the brunet said. Hibari and Alaude parents are different species. Their father was human while their mother was a wolf hybrid. Alaude was the older of the two. He took the father's trait while Hibari had his mother's trait. Their parents were killed since the father didn't want to hand over his only love and his two sons. So the two son escape because of their parents told them too.

"I have an idea. Tsuna, why don't you live here on are pirate ship? That way we can help you find your parents and help us out at the same time. Giotto said. Tsuna nodded and smile.

"Wait, help you with what." Tsuan asked the blond human.

"Well, as you know this is a pirate ship. We basically save hybrids from being killed or put into slavery. We also help half hybrids and humans who wish for peace. This crew has a lot of humans and hybrids. We have at least four hybrids and eight humans on bored. Giotto said.

"Tsunayoshi, do you even know how to fight?" Alaude said.

"Oh, Shamal you're awake. Giotto said.

"Oh, the cutie is awake too." Shamal said. Suddenly out of know where a tonfa hit Shamal face. He fell backwards.

"Hibari that hurt's." Shamal said looking at the raven-haired. Hibari just stared at him with a look, which said if you touch him I will bite you to the death look. Shamal just nodded and walked towards the group.

"But seriously can you even fight?" Shamal said look at Tsuna. The neko shook his head.

"I thought so. I guess we can introduce you to everyone first then think of who will be your guardian but for now let's get something to eat." Giotto said. As they got up Tsuan covered Lambo with some blankets and followed the others out to the dining room.

Once they got there, Tsuna could hear all kinds of people. They open the door and everyone turn their heads to the door. They all became silence and the four walked in the room. Shamal stayed behind since he didn't want Hibari to bite him to death and someone had to stay with Lambo. Once they enter the room Hibari graved Tsuna wrist and dragged him to his seat where he usally sit at. He made Tsuna sit next to him. Tsuna blush but Hibari didn't notice it.

Once they sat down Tsuna look around the room. The dining room was huge. It looks like a ball room. A huge Table stood in the middle. Pictures of Giotto, Hibari, Alaude and some others crewmates were hung on the walls. The carpite was a bright red carpit and the walls were painted white.

"We have a new member to our family. This is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Be nice to him he is fairly new and doesn't know how to fight yet, plus we still need to find what his dying will be. He will need a guardian for the time being. Giotto said.

"Giotto, G, Asari, Knuckles, Spade, Lampo and I will discuss the guardian for Tsunayoshi until then why don't you all introduce yourself to Tsuanyoshi. Alaude said.

"Nice to meet you Tsunayoshi, I'm G. I am Primo right hand man. The red head said. He wore a white button up shirt with black slacks and under his right eye was a red tattoo.

"I'm Asari." The black haired man said. He wore a kimono (A/N: I don't feel like describing his whole outfit). His eyes were black and in his right hand was a flute. Tsuan nodded in relpy.

"I'm Knuckle's and these are my cousin. This is Ryohei and Kyoko." Knuckles said. Knuckles had black hair and his eyes were black as well. He wore a monk or priests outfit (A/N: can't really tell what type of outfit he wares. But I really don't care. Right now I'm too tired to care). His cousin Ryohei looks a lot like Knuckles except he had white hair and silver eyes. Kyoko didn't look like her brother or cousin. She had short brown hair that only reach up to her shoulders. Her eyes match her brown hair. She wore a simple white button up shirt and her skirt was blue with little white strips on them.

The last two was Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. Gokudera looked a lot like G but he had silver hair and eyes. His personality was different from G's too. G was nicer then Gokuedera, he was rude and always complains. Yamamoto is Asari old friend. Yamamoto has short black hair as Asari but he has brown eyes. Gokuedera was a cat hybried. Kyoko and Ryohei are humans. Yamamoto is a dog hybrid and Tsuna finally found out what Hibari was. He was a wolf hybrid.

After dinner Giotto and his others went to talk about Tsuna guardian. At the same time Tsuna, Ryohei, Kyoko, and Yamamoto became friends. They would talk about random things. Hibari just watched them from a distance and Gokudera would just complain about Tsuna and the others.

A/N

Ritszka: Man, I'm tired. I been work on this for 5 days writing this on paper and it took me 5 or 7 hours to do since I was editing pictures, watching Naurto and some other things. So I hope you all like this. I will be posting G27 probably this weekend or next week maybe.

Oh I also need help on desiding on what type of hybrid or humans the character should be. Here the list of people that I would like what type of hybrid they should be.

Reborn: cat, and something eles

Xanxus: ?

Bel: skunk

Fran: frog

Squalo:

Colonello:

Lal Mirch:

Fon:

Skull:

Verde:

Luce:

Byakuran: Human

Navy men: human

Souichi: human

Plus some others character that will be in the story. But for now these are the Character that I can think of. Thank you for your help. Bye for now.


	3. The Sky Neko

**A/N I do not own KHR.**

Chapter 3

After two hours of waiting Giotto and the others came back. Tsuna notice G holding a medium size box. He places it on the table.

"Tsuna come here." Giotto said. Tsuna walks towards Giotto.

G opens the box and place seven small boxes and rings on the table. Once he was done, G moved out of the way so Tsuna could see them. Each box had the Vongola crest on it and they were also different colors. They were orange, red, yellow, green blue, purple, and indigo.

"These rings and boxes aren't normal boxes. They are only a few people and hybrids that know their existence. We are going to see what type of flame you have and see if you can open theses boxes." Giotto said.

"There are at least seven different types of flames. Each flame has different color and different meanings, depending on the person personality or something like it." G said.

"The yellow is the sun. Which Ryohei and I are the sun guardians. We sun Guardians can heal wounds. Knuckles said.

"Asari and I are the rain Guardians. Are flame color is blue." Yamamoto said with a carefree smile.

""I'm the only thunder Guardian on the ship. My flame color is green." Lampo said.

"Hayato and I are the storm guardian. Are flame color is red." G said.

"Kukuku…I'm the mist guardian. My flame is indigo." Spade said.

"The last one is me. I am the sky guardian and leader of this crew. My sky flame is orange." Giotto said.

Tsuna nodded in reply, but was curious about what type of flame he got. Giotto picked up a blue box with its ring and handed it to Tsuna. Giotto showed Tsuna who to put a flame on the ring and explain how it works. Tsuna couldn't activate it so they went to the next one. Sadly that one didn't work either. Once they got to the last one which was the sky flame and it lite. All of them were surprise at this, except Tsuna. He was too happy that he can light a flame.

"This is suprising Alaude said. Tsuna looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna, the sky flame is a rare flame. The most common are the other six." G said. Tsuna made an "oh" face.

"Now that we know what type of flame you have. Why don't we try opening the box?" Giotto said.

"What are the boxes for?" Tsuan asked.

"Good question. The boxes are you partner or weapon. For example, Hibari open your box." Giotto said. Hibari just looks at him for a few seconds then he looked at Tsuna, who was staring at him. Hibari sigh and gave up.

"Fine." Hibari said taking out his box. Hibari open his box and a purple flame came out of it. It soon formed a big spiky ball. In the center of the ball was a small hole that had a hedgehog in it.

"This is what a box weapon is. There are different types of them, like weapons and animals." Asari said. Tsuna pick up the sky box. He lite the ring again and place the flames in the small hole were the ring fits. The box open and a small orange flame pop out of it. The flame formed a small lion cub. It had a sky flame as it main and a sliver plate on top of it head. His fur was blond and his eyes match his flames.

"Hey Giotto, isn't that the sky box you couldn't open?" G asked. Giotto nodded in reply.

"No way! He's the first person to ever open it." Asari said the other were to shock at the fact Tsuna open a box that Giotto couldn't. Tsuna wasn't paying attention to them. His mind was thing of a name for his new friend.

"I'm going to name you Nuts." Tsuna said picking up the small lion. No one said a word at the cute smiling, Tsuna. They just simply blused or weren't paying attention to him.

"Well, at least we know that Tsuna can open it." Yamamoto said.

"Good for him." Gokudera said walking out of the room.

"Man, he's grouchy." Lamp said folding his arms.

"So what now what?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, it's getting late and I still have to sign papers. Tommarow we will aribe at a town called Shimon and we kind of need supplies." Giotto said.

"Giotto, your forgetting something." Asari said.

"Oh, that's right. Tsuna's, caretaker problem. Hibari since you found him, you will take care of him. Giotto said. Hibar glared at Giotto befor he graved Tsuna wrist and left. Nuts followed behind them.

Once everyone left the room, except Giotto and Alaude.

"Alaude." Giotto said heading towards the door.

"Hm." Alaude said looking at Giotto.

"I think your brother is in love." Giotto said as he walks out the door. Alaude smirks at Giotto comment and followed him out the door.

*Back at Tsuna and Hibari.*

Hibari lead Tsuna to his room. Nuts followed behind them until they stop at a door. Hibari opens it and walks though the door. Tsuna took it as a sign to follow him which he did. As he walks inside the room he scans it. The room had purple carpet, t he wooden wall were painted black, a small port hole had a purple curtain on it, the wardrobe was next to the port hole, black couches and a coffee table were near the door, and in the center of the room was a king size bed. There is also another door. Tsuna could guess that was the bathroom.

Hibari went to his wardrobe and pulled out a black and white kimono. He tosses the white one to Tsuna. He caught it clumsy.

"Take a shower and get dress in those." Hibari said. Tsuna opens the bathroom door. He takes his bath and try's to put on the kimono but didn't work out so well so he ask Hibari for help. After that Hibari took his shower.

Once he was done, Hibari left the bathroom. He notices that Tsuna was in the room. Hibari was about to walk out to find him until he heard a noise. He looks at the direction from where it came from. He walk up to his bed and saw Tsuna sleeping on the bed with Nuts who was sleeping next to Tsuna. Hibari sighed and got into bed and covered Tsuna and himself with the covers. He then pulled Tsuna closer to him and Tsuna snuggled up to Hibari. Hibari was stun at first but he calmed his self and closes his eye and fell asleep.

A/N

Ritszka: sorry it took me so long to update this story. I been busy with Vongola's war, What happen to Sena, and some other things.

Hoshi: Don't forget your computer was acting up

Ritszka: Yeah, that too

Hoshi: Are you going to tell them about the character selection thing

Ritszka: Oh right, anyways here is the things we pick for the hybrid, human thing.

Byakuran: Arctic Fox

Mukuro: Panther

Chrome: Panther

Arcobaleno: All Human

Squalo: Shark (can transform into his shark form when he touches water.)

Lussaria: Peacock

Bel: Minx

Levi: ?

Souichi: human

Ken: experimental human (since he had the animal channel thing)

Chikusa: ?

Dino: Human

Romario: Human

Basil: Dolphin (same as Sqaulo)

Fran: Frog

Xanxus: black liger

Bianchi: Cat

I-pin: human

Futa: bunny

Haru: cat

Hana: Human

Hoshi: That remains me, when are you posting capture the flag thing

Ritszka: I'm working on it. I might post it sometime this week or sometime this month!

Hoshi: you don't have to yell

Maiko: I agree

Ritszka: Maiko you aren't supposed to be here. Your suppose to show p in capture the flag

Maiko: But I was bored and I was lonely.

Ritszka: Whatever. Anyways, that's all we have to say so bye.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello readers sorry it took me so long to update Neko Pirates. I been busy writing Vongola's War, What happen to Sena, Chaos (the capture flag story) and my new story called Vongola High School. But anyways I hope you all like this chapter and I also fix a little spelling and grammar mistakes, on the other chapters. So here is the new chapter of Neko Pirates.

Chpater 4 Juudaime

Hibari woke up around 7 in the morning. He got up and got dress. After he was done he went back to the bed to wake up the small brunette neko and his lion friend Nuts.

"Herbivore, wake up." Hibari said shaking Tsuna shoulders.

"Five more minutes." Tsuna said while he turns away from Hibari.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, if you don't get up. I will personally bite you to the death." Hibari said pulling out his tonfa's. Tsuna sat up instantly.

"Okay, I'm up." Tsuna said while slowly backing away from Hibari. Nuts started to growl at Hibari, but being Hibari he just ignored the lion and toss Tsuna a pair of blue jeans, orange shirt and a white and orange howdy that has a skull on it. Tsuna got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He got dress and brushed his teeth. He then got out of the bathroom and saw Hibari leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"Hibari-san, I'm done." Tsuna said smiling as he walks up to Hibari.

"Follow." Hibari said as he walks out the door. Tsuna called his furry little friend Nuts to come with him. Nuts picks up his master ring and his box. He runs up to his master and jumps onto Tsuna shoulder and gives Tsuna the ring and box weapon. They began to follow Hibari down the hall. Once they reach their destination which was the dining room. Hibari opens the door and walks in while Tsuna follows and closed the door behind him. The room was empty and the two hybrids sat down waiting for breakfast to be severed. Suddenly the two hybrids heard a scream coming from Primo room.

"What was that?" Tsuna said.

"The Herbivore has woken up the Omnivore." Hebari said as he closed his eyes and smirk crept on his face.

"Oh." Tsuna said. As the two waited they could hear voices coming down the hall. The voices grew closer to them and the door opens. There stood Giotto, G, and Alaude.

"G, you don't have to yell so early in the morning." Giotto said.

"If I didn't you would be still sleeping until 3 in the afternoon." G said.

"That's still doesn't give you the right to yell." Giotto said. G just ignored him and sat down across from Tsuna.

"Good morning." Tsuna said.

"Good morning Tsuna." G replied back to Tsuna.

"Good morning, everyone." Giotto said as he sat next to Tsuna and Alaude sat across from Hibari.

"Hn." Alaude replied to Tsuna. Tsuna smile at them making all of them blush.

"Tsuna you're so cute." Giotto said as he suddenly hugs Tsuna. Hibari glares at Giotto and he stood up taking his tonfa's out.

"Omnivore, don't touch what is mine." Hibari said in Italian.

"Who said he was yours." Giotto replied back in Italian. Tsuna just stared at them. He didn't understand what they were saying. All he knew is that they were talking in a different language he probably never even heard of.

"Hibari sit down. Giotto releases the boy." Alaude said in Japanese. Giotto lets go off Tsuna and Hibari puts his tonfa's away. He sat back down and Tsuna who was oblivious to what was going on just sat there looking at Alaude. The door suddenly opens once more but this time it was Lambo.

"You can't catch the great Lambo-san." Lambo yelled.

"Hello Lambo." Giotto said to the small cow hybrid.

"Giotto-nii." Lambo said as he ran up to him. He look up at Giotto and notice Tsuna was behind him.

"Baka-Tsuna, Lambo-san hungry." Lambo said as he walks around Giotto.

"Hey that's mean Lambo. You shouldn't call people names." Tsuna said. Lambo just ignored Tsuna.

"Why don't you join us for breakfast Lambo?" Giotto said getting up from his seat. He picks up Lambo and puts him a high chair so Lambo could reach the table.

"Lambo-san wants omelets, pancakes, sausage, and bagels." Lambo said.

"Sure anything you want." Giotto said as he sat back down in his chair. A few minutes pass and Asari and Knuckles walked in.

"There you are Lambo. I was looking all over for you." Asari said sitting down next to Lambo and Knuckles sat next to Alaude.

"Lambo-san playing hide and seek with you." Lambo said as Gokudera and Ryohei walked in.

"Will you shut the hell up?" Gokudera yelled.

"What did you just say Octopus-head." Ryohei yelled back.

"You heard me." Gokudera yelled back. Suddenly Yamamoto pop out of know where.

"Ma'ma Gokudera, Sempi. No use in fighting." Yamamoto said as he patted Gokudera back.

"Stop fucking touching me." Gokudera yelled slapping Yamamoto hand away. Ryohei was about to yell at Gokudera until someone interrupted him.

"All of you knock it off now." Giotto yelled as the three look at him. They sat down and wait for their breakfast to arrived and Spade finally showed himself and sat down. No one said a word the just sat there waiting. A few minutes pass and finally Kyoko came in with the food. They ate their breakfast quietly.

After eating, Tsuna and the others went onto the deck. The deck was just like any other boat except for the fact it had grass on it and tree grew. There also one room that Tsuna wasn't allowed in until he was able to control his dying will and fighting skills were better then he originally was. He look around the boat. He notice the blue sea that the boat was one. Tsuna has never seen an ocean before when he was little since he lived in a forest.

"Herbivore, is this your first time seeing the ocean?" Hibari asked.

"Yeah it is. I never been to a beach or seen the ocean until now." Tsuna said with a smile. Hibari just smirked and leaded against the wooded wall. Tsuna then notice a small brown figure in the horizon.

"Hibari-san is that an island?" Tsuna asked. Hibari look at what Tsuna was looking at.

"Yup, that's Shimon Island." Asari said behind Tsuna.

"So we're going to the island?" Tsuna asked.

"Yup, once we get there we can buy supplies for are ship." Asari said.

"Oh, okay." Tsuna said.

Once they got to the island. Yamamoto was told to gather everyone to the deck. Once everyone arrived on the deck, Giotto started his annoucments.

"Asari, Knuckles and Lampo you three will go get supplies for the ship. Spade and G will take all of the weapons that are damage to the repair shop. Yamamoto helps Kyoko out by watching Lambo. Alaude and I have a meeting. The rest of you stay here on the ship." Giotto said.

Once the three groups left, Hibari graved Tsuna wrist and pulled him on to the grass. Hibari let go and layed down on the soft grass. Tsuna did the same staring at the sky. He watch the clouds go pass by and Nuts layed on Tsuna stomick. It was peaceful until Tsuna could hear footsteps on the wooden floor. He looks towards the sound and saw Gokudera leaving the deck. Tsuna picked up Nuts and got up. He ran towards Gokudera and Hibari just sat up staring at Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun, where are you going?" Tsuan asked.

"Mind your own business." Gokudera snapped at Tsuna.

"But Giotto-san told us to stay on the boat." Tsuna said.

"So, I don't care." Gokudera said as he got off of the boat. Tsuna followed him.

"Stop following me." Gokudera said once he reached the concret.

"No, I won't stop." Tsuna said.

"Why you…" Gokudera said until he was interrupted by hunter.

"Well, well look do we have here." said the hunter.

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera said glaring at the man.

"Well, I'm the hunter who will take you to my boss." the hunter said pulling out a whip. Gokudera took out his dynamite and throwing at the enemies. The man slashed his wipe at Gokudera bombs and they exploded in mid-air. Once again Gokudera throw dynamites at the man. But he slashed it with his wipe but this time he fired back at Gokudera. Tsuna watch Gokudera battle against the hunter, but when the hunter slashed the dynamites back at Gokudera, Tsuna ran up to him and pulled Gokudera out of the explosion way.

"Why did you save me?" Gokudera asked.

"I just can't sit here and watch my comrade die." Tsuna said while and orange flame stood on Tsuna forehead.

"Then will fight him together." Gokudera said pulling out dynamites. Tsuna nodded in reply. Nuts got into his fighting stance. Gokudera throw the bombs once more but was deflected by the wipe again. Tsuna and Nuts ran around the hunter when he wasn't paying attention to Tsuna. Nuts bite the man hand and Tsuna punches him in the stomach. The man collapse on his knee, suddenly a metal tonfa flew toward the hunter head, knocking him out cold. Tsuna look up and saw Hibari smirking at him.

Tsuna flames blow out as he pick up Hibari's tonfas. He then walked up to Gokudera.

"Are you okay, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm more then okay juudaimae." Gokudera said.

"Why are you calling me juudaime?" Tsuna asked as they walked on to the ship.

"Well, you saved me and I was on my tenth throw of dynamites. So that's why I'm calling you Juudaime." Gokudera said.

"I see." Tsuna said as they reached the deck.

"Herbivore." Hibari said as he walks up to Tsuna and Gokudera.

"How dare you disrespect juudaime." Gokudera said.

"Gokudera-kun, it's okay. Oh here you go Hibari-san." Tsuna said as he hand over Hibari tonfa. Hibari took it from Tsuna and he petted Tsuna soft spiky brown hair. Hibari then stop and walked away while smirking.

"What was that all about?" Gokudera said.

"I don't know." Tsuna replied back.

The day passes by and the other finally came back from their trip with supplies and weapons. They ate dinner and Giotto yelled at Tsuna and Gokudera for leaving the boat. He also yelled at Hibari for not stopping the two but he was proud of Tsuna for helping Gokudera.

"Are next detonation is home." Giotto said.

"Finally, we get to go home." G said streaching.

"I agree. All of this traveling gets tiring after awhile." Asari said.

"Kufufu… I can finally see my dear cousins." Spade said.

"Haha, we finally see are friends and family again." Yamamoto said.

Tsuna started to feel sad since he might never get to see his parents again. Hibari saw Tsuna depression and he graved Tsuna wrist and dragged him out of the room. He led Tsuna to their room and got ready for bed to their next destination.

A/N: Finally, I finished the chapter. I'm so sorry for not updating in weeks or has it been a month. Oh well, doesn't matter well I hope you all like this chapter. Until next time on "Neko Pirates."


	5. The raid

A/N: Ritszka: Sorry I haven't been updating in awhile. I been busy working on all of my stories lately, exams and homework. Well, I hope all of you will love this chapter.

Chapter 5 Under Attack

Hibari and Tsuna slept peacefully in their room. But suddenly the door slamed open, waking the two hybrids from their peaceful dreams.

"Hiee!" Tsuna screamed.

"Carnivore what do you want?" Hibari said showing his murderous aura.

"Were under attack. Now get up!" Giotto yelled. Hibari shot up and graved his tonfas. Tsuna was about to get up until Hibari told him to stay here and wait until he got back. He watched Hibari run out the door, closing it behind himself. Tsuna just sat there waiting for Hibari to come back safely. He could hear guns go off, explosions, metal scraping each other and heavy footsteps banging against the floor.

But Suddenly the door slammed open once more and their stood two men warring the Millefiore Military unifrom. The two notice the trembling neko who sat on the bed. They slowly approached him. Tsuna scooted back till he almost fell off the bed but one of the navy men graved Tsuna foot and pulled him foward.

"Lookie. What do we have here? A cute little kitty cat." the man said staring at Tsuna with lust in his eyes.

"Were suppose to capture they hybrids. Not ravish them." the other said.

"It's not like we can't have fun with him. Besides it's not like we're not going to sell them or kill them." the man said as he smirks. He gets on top of Tsuna.

"Get off of me!" Tsuna screamed and kick his legs in the air.

"Stay still." said the man pinning down Tsuna hands and legs.

"Someone help me, anyone." Tsuna thought as tears rolled down his face. Just when the man was about to rip Tsuna cloths off, a tonfa hit his head making him fall over to Tsuna left side. Tsuna sat up tears filled his eyes and stared at his savior. There stood a very pissed off, wolf hybrid.

"How dare you touch what is mine?" Hibari said charging at the man partner. The man pulled out his gun and started firing at Hibari. Hibari douged them and hit the man face. He flew across the room hitting the wall the wooden wall. The other man who Hibari threw his tonfa shot Hibari in the left arm.

"Hibari-san!" yelled Tsuna as he watched Hibari kneel on the wooden floor.

"I'm time, Herbivore." Hibari said getting up from his spot.

"Haha, I'm going to kill you for that brat." the man said.

"Hmm... That's if you can herbivore." Hibari said as he attack the man once more. The man dodge it and kicked Hibari. But he dodge it and swung his tonfa into the man's rib cage. The man partner got up and took Tsuna in his arms. "Stop." yelled the other man who was holding Tsuna.

"Hibari-san." Tsuan said as tears filled his eyes once more. The man had Tsuna in a hold and in his right hand had a knife that was up to Tsuna throat.

"Drop your weapon or the boy gets it." the man said. Hibari growled in response and dropped his tonfa to the ground. The other man kicked Hibari in the stomach making Hibari hit the wall behind him.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelled watching Hibari getting hit. Tsuna couldnt take it anymore. He wanted to protect his friends but he didn't know how to fight properly. He wanted the power to protect his friends. Tsuna closed his eyes as tears ran down his face.

"I have had enough. I can't sit here and watch Hibari-san die. He save me and now its my turn." Tsuna thought. When Tsuna open his eyes, a bright orange flame appeared on his forehead, his eyes turn a light orange and his ring glowed as well. Tsuna hit the man, who was holding him and elbowed the man in the ribs. The enemy flew backwards hitting the wall. Tsuna the turn towards the other man and Hibari. He began to slowly walk towards the two.

"Hahaha...Interesting he's a sky cat. Byakuran-sama will be happy to hear this." the man thought.

"How dare you hurt my friends." Tsuna said in a monotone voice. Tsuna then ran up to the man, punching him and making him fly across the room hiting the wooden door. The other man charged at Tsuna and started to rapidly punch at the neko. Tsuna constantly kept douching the attacks and he punched the man back making him fly across the room hitting the same wall the other man did. The two men were finally knocked out and Tsuna flame slowly started to disappear. Tsuna walked up to Hibari.

"Hibari-san are you okay?" Tsuna asked.

"Hn." Hibari replied back. As Tsuna help Hibari to stand, the two hybrids heard footsteps coming down the hall. Hibari got in his fighting stance waiting for more enemies to walk in to the room. A few seconds later a figure stood at the door. The figure got closer and it was Alaude. Hibari got out of his stance and stared at his brother.

"Kyoya, did you do this?" Alaude said pointing at the two holes in the wall.

"Actually, that was me. I-m sorry." Tsuna said bowing his head.

"I see..." Alaude said as he was cut off by Giotto.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" Giotto asked as he ran up to the small neko. Tsuna nodded in reply. Giotto sighed and looked at Hibari who was hurt.

"Tsuna take Hibari to the infirmary room. The rest of us will clean up the mess." Giotto said with a smile.

"After were done, we are going to talk." Alaude said glaring at the two. The two hybrids nodded in reply and started to walk out the door.

"What happen?" Giotto asked.

"Look a around." Alaude said. Giotto look around the room. The room had at least 3 holes in the wall, broken bed, and feathers scattered everywhere.

"What the hell happen here?" Giotto said looking at the destroy room. Alaude just signed in response. He was more worried of what happen here, while they were fighting on deck. He also wonder how these tow Millifiore men were able to sneak pass them and find this room of all places. I mean Hibari's room was the 2nd farthest room in the ship. Alaude then remember the two intruders that were unconscious on the floor. He then turn to see them, but they were gone.

"Hm... The enemy must of fled." Alaude thought.

*Mean while at the Millifiore base*

"Byakuran-sama, we have receive a report from one of our men." a long green man said.

"Ummm..." Byakuran replid back as he ate his marshmellows.

"They said that they found a hybrid that can use sky flames." the man said. Byakuran then sat up and open his violet eyes and stared at the man.

"What type of hybrid is it?" Byakuran aksed.

"The reprot says it's a male cat hybrid. It also a hybrid that we been trying to hunt down. He is the son of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana." the man replied.

"I see...What's the hybrid name?" Byakuran said as he smirks.

"His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi also known as Tsuna." the man said.

"Capture him. I want him alive. Do whatever it takes to bring him to me. If he has a lover kill him or bring him here" Byakuran said as his smirk grew.

"Hai, my lord." The man said as he bows and walks away to tell the other crew members.

A/N:

Finally done. Well I hope you all like this cause after this story and chapter. Please review and if you have any ideas to help me write this then please do. I really like people to help me with my stories. Well, that's all for now. See you all next time on Neko Pirates.


	6. Vongola Island

A/N:

Ritszka: Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I've been so busy with homework and other fanfics that I haven't been updating the stories I have to write. I mean I have a lot of others stories that I'm writing. And now that summer vacation is here I will probly have more time. But anyways those who have question on why Byakuran is after Tsuna, is because sky hybrids are very rare. But what they don't know is that Byakuran has a secret that no one knows and I'm not going to tell you all cause it would ruin the story. So on with the story.

Chapter 6

Vongola Island

As Tsuna help Hibari get to the infirmary room, the others were cleaning the mess on deck. Once the two reach the room, Tsuna open the door and help Hibari laid on the bed. Shamal just sat in his chair looking at the two. He got up and graved some materials to help Hibari. Even though he hated treating men, he knew if didn't help Hibari, Tsuna would probably beg him or even cry and also he didn't want to deal with Giotto and Alaude ripping him to shreds. Once Shamal removed the bullet from Hibari shoulder, he bandaged it up and gave Hibari some painkillers. After taking the pills, the door swag open and there stood Giotto and Alaude. The two walked in and stood in front of the two hybrids.

"What exactly happen after we left, Tsuna?" Giotto asked.

"After you and Hibari-san left, I just sat on the bed waiting for Hibari-san to return. After a few mintunes pass the door slammed open and the Millifore came in. They came up to me and one of them pined me to the bed. He was about to...rip my shirt off until Hibari-san threw his tonfa at the man. They fought and one of the Millifore use me as a hostage. The other beat Hibari and I sota got mad. I activated my dying will and I attack them. After that you two came in." Tsuna said. Giotto sighed in replied and sat down on the bed.

"When I see those two again, I swear I will bit them to the death. And this time I'll make sure they dont survive this time." Hibari thought.

"I see. Well, since that's settled why don't we all go to bed. We should be at the island in a few hours tops. " Giotto said as he and Alaude left the room.

"Come herbivore." Hibari said as he got up from his bed. He walked towards the door and Tsuna followed after him. The two walked back in silence. As they reached the room Tsuna helped Hibari back into the bed. He then got in himself pulling the blankets on top of the two. Hibari pulled Tsuna close to himself and making sure not to reopen his wound. Tsuna snuggled up to Hibari as he rub his face into Hibari chest. Hibari smirked as he saw his cute neko hybrid, snuggled up to him. Tsuna fell fast asleep and Hibari watch Tsuna for a bit longer before he fell asleep.

As the morning sun rise the two hybrids continue to sleep until the door swung open. The young wolf hybrid woke up instantly. He sat up and looked around the room, searching for the one who disturbed his peaceful slumber. As he scan the room, he didn't see anyone. The wolf hybrid was about to go back to sleep until he heard.

"Baka-Tsuna, wake up. Lambo-san wants you to play with Lambo-san." the cow hybrid yelled as he jumped on to the bed. Hibari glared at the small child, who ran out of the room instiently. As soon as the child left, Hibari was about to fall back to sleep but was disturbed by the octopus hair herbivore.

"HIBARI, GET AWAY FROM JUUDAIME!" the neko hybrid said as he pulled out his bombs. Hibari got out of bed and pulled one of his tonfa's. He was about to stick the herbivore until he heard a familiar scream.

"Hieee! Gokudera-kun put those away and leave Hibari-san alone. He's hurt." Tsuna said he jump out of bed. The silver hair neko groan as he put his weapons away. Hibari didn't let his guard down. He kept glaring at the silver hair herbivore.

"Juudiame, Giotto-sama told me to tell you that we are about to land." Gokudera said.

"Really?" the burnet neko said.

"Hai, we should be there in an hour or so. G, said that as soon as we get there, we will show you to your room, go shopping for clothes for you, show you around, and you get to meet the others." Gokudeara said with smile.

"Well, let Hibari-san and I get ready and will meet you and the others in the dining room." Tsuna said with a smile.

"Hai, juudaime." Gokudera said as he walked away from the two.

As Gokudera left the two hybrids got dress and headed towards the dining hall. The group ate their breakfast and they waited an hour on deck until they finally reach Vongola Island. As the group got off, they were greeted by many hybrids and humans.

"Welcome back, Giotto-san." said a female neko hybrid. The hybrid had brown hair, her eyes match her brown hair, and she wore a simple blue dress.

"Thank you. It's good to be home again." Giotto said with a smile.

"So how was your trip?" said a human women who looked around her thirties.

"It was good except we ran into trouble along the way and we have a new member in our group." Giotto said as he moved out of the way for the villagers to see the small neko who hide behind Hibari.

"Well, hello there nice to meet you. My name is Miura Haru." said the neko as she smiles.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna said with a cute smile as he moved next to Hibari.

"Well, we must be going then. Tsuna still needs to meet the others at the mansion and his tutor." Giotto said as the villagers move out of the way for Giotto and his crew. As the group walked through the crowned, they walked up to a mansion that had a huge gate surrounding it. The gates open and the group walked through the gate. Tsuna look around the new area. He saw trees, a garden, fountain in front of the mansion, the Vongola family symbol, the mansion had huge widows all over the place, outdoor pool, the walls white, and you can smell the flowers. Tsuna smiled at the mansion he felt like he was home, but was also sad do to the fact that his parents weren't with him. He wonder if they were alright. He didn't even know if they were dead or alive. But he didn't give up. Tsuna knew they couldn't be dead yet. He just had this feeling.

As the group reach the doors, the doors swung open and their stood twenty maids and butlers. They all bowed their heads and greeted them. Giotto order some of them about getting Tsuna his own room. They nodded in replied. The maids and butlers started doing what they were told to do. As everyone went their own way except Tsuna, Giotto, Alaude, Lambo, and Hibari who just wanted to nothing more than to go back to sleep, but was force to come along. Giotto lead the small group through the hall ways until he stop at a certain brown door. He open the door and walked in. The others followed him and sat down.

"They should be here in a few minutes." Giotto said. The group nodded in replied and they sat there in silence but the silence didn't last until the door slammed open.

"THE GREAT SKULL-SAMA IS HERE!" a man said. The man had purple spiky hair, he had face piercing, his eyes were purple and he wore a white jump suit with a purple octopus on it.

"Shut the hell up, Skull." a women voices said as she came into view. The woman had blue hair, red eyes, she wore a black shirt that reaches her stomach, black shorts and had a red tattoo on the right side of her face. The women kick Skull, making the purple haired man fly across the room.

"Lal-sempi, that hurt." Skull said as he rubbed his head.

"Good it's suppose to." Lal said as she sat down at the table. Skull did the same but sat further a way from Alaude, Hibari, and Lal. As the group waited for the others Skull kept talking about how he should be called the Great Skull-sama. Hibari, Alaude, and Lal just hit him on the back knocking out the idiot. The doors soon swung open again and their stood six more people. The group sat down and turn their heads towards Giotto.

"Since everyone is here we can start now. Umm let's start introducing yourselves to Tsuna." Giotto said. The group nodded in replied. On the right of Giotto sat a black haired man. The man wore a simple black suit, black tie, a yellow binky that hung around his neck, on his head stood a black hat that had a orange strip around it and on the hat lay a small green chameleon laid on it.

"Reborn." said the black haired man. Tsuna nodded in replied. Next to Reborn was a blond haired man. The man wore an army outfit, on his forehead was a army headband with the number one attached to it, his eyes were crystal blue, around his neck was a blue binky, and on top of his head was a white falcon on his head.

"The name is Colonello, Hey!" the man said with a smirk. Next to him was a man who wore a black bini hat that cover his eyes, he wore a black cloak that reaches the floor, his long violet hair reach his shoulders, on his checks had violet triangles on his face, and he wore a violet binky that was attach to chains around his neck.

"Mammon." the man said. Next to him was the lady who barged in the door first.

"Lal." she said as she stared at Tsuna. Tsuna flinched in replied and nodded. Next to her was a man who look exactly like Hibari except he had a pony tail that was berated in the back, he wore a red Chinese kimono with white slacks under it, and he had a red binky that hung around his neck.

"My name is Fon." said the raven head with a gentle smile on his face. Tsuna smiled back and Hibari just glared at the man. Next to the man was the violet haired man.

"I AM THE GREAT SKULL-SAMA!" the man yell. Reborn chameleon turn into a gun. He pulled the trigger firing at Skull head but it didn't hit him at all. But it did piercing the wooden chair.

"Lacky keep your mouth shunt before I shoot you again." Reborn said.

"Hai, Reborn-sempi." Skull said in a shaky voice. Next to Skull was a spiky green haired man, he wore a white lab coat, round glass on his face, white dress shirt with black slacks, and he had a green binky that hung around his neck.

"Verde." the green haired man said as he looked towards Tsuna with a creepy smirk on his face.

"Tsuna, introduce yourself." Giotto said with a smile. Tsuna nodded and stood up.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said as he sat back down.

"Now, that's over lets finish this meeting." Giotto.

A/N

Ritszka: Okay that's it for now. I hope you all liked it.


	7. The meeting

A/N: Ritszka: I'm so sorry for not updating this fanfic. I been so busy with school and all. Also I have a writer block for a while.

Chapter 7 the meeting

As the group continue to stare at Giotto and Tsuna, they waited patiently for Giotto to begin his speech.

"As you all know the Millefiore family have been searching for a specific hybrid. We're not really sure what he hybrid he is looking for." Giotto said.

"But why would he capture hybrids for. I mean really I understand he wants them as pets, slaves or something. Not to mention each have different dying will flames." Lal said.

"True, but which one is he missing is the question." Fong said.

"Even if he were to have different dying will hybrid user. Wouldn't he just use them for his own benefits? Not using for slaves or pets." Verede said.

"What if he sends the hybrids to people who works for him, Kora?" Colonello asked."

"What do you mean?" Giotto asked.

"What I mean is they, brainwash the hybrids and use them to act like slaves. Kora!" Colonello said.

"That is possible. But why would he? I mean he could just use his men to do the work for him?" Asari said.

"Maybe it's to create a deadly weapon." G said.

"Could be but that still doesn't explain the purpose at all." Giotto said.

"Maybe he just an some marshmallow freak who just loves to us use as pets." Gokudera said in distaste.

"You shouldn't be calling people names Dera." Yamamoto said.

"Baseball freak don't call me that!" Gokudera yelled.

"Octopus-head don't be rude to Yamamoto." Ryohei yelled.

"Shut it lawn-head." Gokudera yelled.

"KNOCK IT OFF. ALL OF YOU, BEFORE I SHOT ALL OF YOU!" Lal said as she pointed her rifle at the three who quoted down.

"Umm...no.." Tsuna said.

"Yes, Tsuna." Giotto said.

"I think I know what Byakuran looking for." Tsuna said.

"What would that be Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked as he smirked. All eyes turn on him.

"Well, I was thinking maybe he is look for a specific type of hybrid." Tsuna said.

"Yes, we all know he looking for a hybrid." Mammon said sarcsticly.

"What I mean is that Giotto told me sky flames are rare. So maybe he looking for a hybrid that can use sky flames." Tsuna said.

"You know the kid might be on to something." G said.

"That could also be a problem as well." Giotto said sighing.

"Why is that, omnivore?" Hibari said who surprisingly actually talked in a meeting.

"Well, we only have one hybrid that has sky flames." Giotto said.

"Wait who does?" Verede said.

"I..do." Tsuna said. All gasp except for Reborn, Hybrids, Giotto and his guardians.

"Tsuna barley knows how to fight for god sakes. The Millefiore will send people to retrieve him if they find out." Asari said.

"Well, at least we know who and what he's after. But the question why still remains." Alaude said.

"We most likely have to put up more security than normal. Reborn and Hibari will you two help Tsuna to learn how to fight." Giotto asked the two.

"Hn." Hibari said.

"I will but Dame-Tsuna I will tell you now that this training will be tough. I don't go easy on my students." Reborn said with a evil smirk.

"Now the most important subject is done. The little ones can go explore while we talk about the boring taxes and crap like that." G said as the younger group left. Once they were gone the group kept on talking about the whole taxes.

Once the younger group was out of the room, they decided to show Tsuna around the mansion. Since Tsuna is being hunted down, Hibari told him that he was to stay with him. Tsuna agreed to it since he has gotten use to sleep with Hibari and all. The group went out to the garden to hand out and mess around but they didn't know was someone was watching them from the side lines.

*Meanwhile with Giotto and the others.*

"Verede, I want you to put security camera all over the mansion. Also keep one near Hibari room. Hibari most likely would want Tsuna to stay with him." Giotto said.

"Hn." Verede said.

"You know, I'm beginning to think that Hibari is making Tsuna his mate." Knuckles said.

"You just notice that just now? How slow are you?" G said.

"Shut up pinky!" Knuckles said.

"Why you-"

"Knock it off. Right now we need to discuss what to do with Tsuna." Giotto yelled.

"As much as like to end this meeting but Giotto is right we have to make protect Tsuna." Asari said. All nodded in agreement.

*Back to Tsuna and the gang.*

The group decide to play a game for the mean time. Hibari just watched them. Well, actually he kept his eyes on Tsuna. As the group continuously play their game the figure that was hiding in the bushes jumped out and grave Tsuna when he was close enough. Hibari saw this and ran towards were Tsuna was token. He pulled his tonfa's out and got ready for battle. Once Hibari pass through the bushes, he was Tsuna knocked out on a man shoulder and another man stood next to him. The man that had Tsuna had long lime green hair and eyes, he wore a white button up shirt with a black jacket, black slacks. The other had a red mask and a black cloak that covered his body.

"Hand over the herbivore before I'll bite you to death." Hibari demanded.

"Oh-o, what do we have here? A lost puppy how cute." the long haired man said.

"I'll you to death." Hibari said as he charged at the enemy. Hibari swaged his tonfa at his enemy but he easily dodged it. The masked man just stood there watching the whole battle until he use his illusions to knock out Hibari.

"Aww you ruined the fun. Oh well, Byakuran must be wondering where we are. Let's go." the long haired man said as the two left Hibari.

A few hours passed and Hibari woken up. He looked around the room and notice he was in the infirmary wing. As he remember what happen the door swung open and there stood his brother and Giotto. The two walked in and stood in front of Hibari. The three waited in scilence until Hibari broke it.

"They took Tsunayohsi." Hibari said.

"Who took Tsuna?" Giotto ask.

"Millefiore." Hibari said.

*At the Millefiore base.*

Once the two Millefiore reach their destination, the two walked though the halls to their boss office. As they pass many doors they came across a girl with long blue hair and blue eyes, she wore a blue dress.

"Hello Bluebell." the long haired man said.

"Kikyo, Torikabuto, where have you two been?" Bluebell asked.

"Byakuran-sama gave us a mission to retrieve this hybrid." Kikyo said as he pointed at the small neko on Torikabuto shoulder.

"I see well you're going to go see him now right?" Bluebell asked. Torikabuto nodded in replied.

"Then I'll come with you. I wanna see what Byakuran-sama does to the neko." Bluebell said as she followed the two to Byakuran office. Once there the three knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice said. The group open the door and walked inside. Torikabuto place Tsuna gently on the floor in front of him and the three knelt down in front of their boss.

"Byakuran-sama we have completed our mission." Kikyo said. Byakuran stood up and walked up to the group. He knelt down a cup Tsuna chin.

"Good job you two. He isn't hurt I presume?" Byakuran asked.

"This one no but the one of his friends did get hurt from us." Kikyo said.

"Hmm...And who would that be?" Byakuran said as he examines Tsuna body further.

"A wolf hybrid known as Hibari Kyoya. Giotto cloud guardian brother." Kikyo said.

"I see. Well, then put the hybrid in my room also chain him up so he won't escape when he awakes. Also bring me the hybrids of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana the nekos. I believe they are the parents of this neko." Byakuran said.

"Hai, Byakuran-sama." two of them said as Kikyo pick up Tsuna and left Byakuran in his office. Byakuran smirked and thought of how fun it would be to finally dispose of the Vongola family.

A/N: Sorry this is so sort I been so busy and all. Also I couldn't think of anything else.


	8. The Sawada family meets again

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. The reason why is that my family pet has passed away a month ago and I had to study for some testes. So her e is the next chapter of Neko Pirates.

Chapter 8: The Sawada family meets again

A few hours has pass and Tsuna had finally woken up. He sat up stretching his tired limbs and notice he was in a different area then before. He looked the room. The room had brown desk table, two white currant over the windows, a wardrobe, a huge king size bed that Tsuna is sitting on, two doors that lead to the bathroom and the way out. Tsuna notice that there was a chain around his neck. He sighed in replied and tried to remember what happen to him. He then remember he was hang out with his friends and sudden was attack by someone. As he was in deep thought and didn't notice the door had open until he felt a hand under his chin. The hand force Tsuna to look up at the man.

The man had white hair, violet eyes, a purple tattoo under his right eye, he wore a white military outfit and had a symbol of the Millifiore family on the jacket. The man smirked at Tsuna. He looked over Tsuna with lustful gaze.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Tsuna asked.

"I am Millifiore Byakuran, and to where you are is the Millifiore base." Byakuran said. Tsuna started at him in fear and his ear flat against his head.

"Now don't be scared. I have a surprise for you little Tsu-chan." Byakuran said as he open the front door to the bedroom. He push the two figures in the room. "I'll be back in about two hours. Have fun." Byakuran said as he locked the door behind himself. The two figure notice Tsuna.

"Tsu-can, is that you?" the neko female asked. Tsuna ears twitch and he look up. Tears filled his eyes once he saw who they were. They were his mother and father.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san." Tsuna said as tear felled down his face. Both of the adult neko rushed a pulled Tsuna in a hug.

"Tsu-chan. I have been so worried about you. How have you been?" his mother asked.

"Fine, until I got capture. I met a lot of hybrids and humans. They are nice to me and they want to make peace with humans and hybrids. I bet they're planning on saving me form this plalce." Tsuna said.

"I see. So have you found someone special too." his father asked.

"Well, I do like one hybrid. But I'm not sure he likes me back." Tsuna said.

"Oh what's he like?" his mother asked.

"Well, he nice to me, quiet, hates crowds, he always protects me, and he always there when I need him the most." Tsuna said.

"Umm, sounds like he likes you Tsuna." his father said.

The group sat there thinking of a plan to save Tsuna. All of the young hybrids were worried about Tsuna. They were waiting for time to strike the Millifore base or until the humans finish the whole plan. As allied family finally arrived at the mansion, the group of leaders sat down think of what they should do. They already had at least three spies at the Millifiore family base. They just need to hear from the allies so they can get the blue prints of the place.

As time pass the group started to get restless. They just sat there waiting until two men barged into the room. One of the men had brown hear, brown eyes, he had a tattoo on arm, he wore a brown shirt with a white horse on it and dark brown pants. The other male had red hair, red eyes, he wore a white button up shirt and black slacks to match.

"Cozart, Dino!" Giotto said.

"We just got back with the map." Cozart said.

"The lets head out. But first prepare the ships of weapons, food, medical, and others stuff we need." Giotto said.

"Hai!" they all said except for Spade, Alaude, and Hibari.

The group got up and got ready for battle.

It's been a few hours since Byakuran left the room. The family of neko sat there talking on what they should do or what they been up to for the past few years. Tsuna parents were happy to see their son wants again and also happy to find out that he had found a potentual mate. The question was did his mate like him. They kept talking until the door open once more. There stood Byakuran and two other known as Kikyo and Torikabuto.

"I see you three had a busy talking while I was gone. Anyways Tsu-chan and I need to talk a bit. Kikyo and Torikabuto will take you two your rooms for the time being." Byakuran said as the two neko walked up to Kikyo and Torikabuto. Before the group left the room the two neko looked back at their son with worry eyes. The door soon closed and Byakuran sat on the bed.

"What do you want with me?" Tsuna said.

"Aw, I was hoping for a friendly chat. You just had to ask that question." Byakuran said.

"It's not every day I get taken away from my family and friends." Tsuna said.

"True, but you won't be going back to the Vongola. You will stay here and be a good little neko while the fox does all the work." Byakuran said.

"Fox?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, fox. Did you think that I was a human. Then you thought wrong. I'm acturally a fox hybrid." Byakuran said as he let his fox ears and tail appear out of nowhere.

"If you're a fox hybrid then why are you telling humans to slave all hybrids?" Tsuna said.

"That is because I was searching for someone. I was looking for a mate who has the same dying will as me." Byakuran said.

"But why? You could of just looked for the person without imprisoning others in the process?" Tsuna said.

"Yes, that is true but it is easier this way. You see when you met a person you tend to never met them again. You then forget what they look like and then you relies by putting in one group you can find more a put them in the group as well if you can't find what you're looking for. By doing this it makes things much easier." Byakuran said.

"But that is still wrong. You just can't force a hybrid to be a slave or a pet. It is not in our nature to be a pet." Tsuna said.

"That is true, but do you really think I will let the humans control our people for long. All I did was use them to get what I want and now that I have it, I can finally put the humans in their place." Byakuran said.

"Put them in their place? Like what?" Tsuna asked.

"By killing them of course. Humans are stupid creatures. They believe they are better than us hybrids. They are week, simple minded, and pathetic. I do not understand why you hang out with humans." Byakuran said.

"But we need humans to keep things balance in the world. Without balance the whole world will go into chaos. That should never happen." Tsuna said.

"I could care less. Human treat us as if we are bugs, pets, sex toys, kill us, and think we are monsters." Byakuran said.

"There will be some humans that will not like us and there would be some hybrids that hate humans. But that dosnt mean we need to kill one another. That just makes us monsters. Humans may not be as strong as hybrids but some do wish they can get along. I have met many hybrids and humans who wish to live in peace. If you can't see that, then you have one problem in your mind." Tsuna said.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU ARE LUCKY I CAN'T KILL YOU. FOR I NEED YOU. YOU MAY BE A submissive BUT I AM A dominate. A submissive must listen when you are told to be!" Byakuran said as he grabbed Tsuna by the neck. Tsuna struggled to get Byakuran to let go. He couldn't breath at all. Byakuran soon calmed down and slowly let go of Tsuna neck.

"Next time I won't strangle you. Next time your punishment will very painful." Byakuran said as he got up and left the room.


End file.
